My Crazy Life
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: What happens when Dixie's extended family all show up at the batcave? Lots of craziness! Warning: Fem!Robin. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Dear people reading my story,

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think and I also take requests! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did it would be Dixie Grayson not Dick Grayson.

P.S. OMG! Jason Todd is in Young Justice. Or at least he might be. That was totally him Tim was looking at in the new Young Justice episode! He's my second favorite Robin!

LINEINELINELINELINELINELINEL INELINELINELINELINELINELINEL INELINELINELINE

It was as normal as a day can get for 6 teenage superheroes. Well Robin is only 12 but you know what i mean! Wally and Artemis were fighting as usual, Kaldur was training, M'Gann was cooking... something, Conner was watching static and Robin was sitting in Conner's lap. Wait, WHAT? Why is Robin sitting in Conner's lap. When did that happen. Apparently Wally and Artemis had the same thoughts because they stopped fighting momentarily to stare at the scene beside them.

Aqualad walked in dripping wet and then stopped and M'Gann dropped her cookies everywhere. Conner and Robin looked up with confusion al over their faces.

"What?",they both asked at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing while everyone else just stared with wide-eyes and jaws on the floor. Conner and Robin calmed down and stared right back at them.

"Batman A-02",(I didn't know the real numbers!) came a computerized female voice.

Batman walked into the room and glanced at everyone and walked out without a second glance. Conner and Robin got up and followed him up out and through the zeta beams.

"That was weird.",said Wally

"Yah.",said M'Gann."What do you think that was all about?", she aksed in her really perky and annoying voice.

"Don't know Megalicious but I'm sure it wasn't anything very important.

Everyone slowly accepted that and went to help M'Gann pick up the burnt cookies.

Robin's POV

As soon as Batman, Conner, and I got in the cave I took off my wig and got my ace bandages out from under my shirt. it was good to be a girl again. Damian, Tim, and Jason were waiting in the cave with Roy, Clark, Hal, Barry, Oliver, and Alfred. It was about to get serious.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELIN

SO REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so i was checking my email and i saw how many people had favorited and started following my story and i freaked. i didnt think that many people had even glanced at it. so people, here is chapter 2.

P.S. ages!

Jason: 17

Tim:18

Damian:20

Bruce:39

Clark:37

Hal:38

Roy:18

Oliver:39

Barry:35

Conner: 16 (6 months)

Dixie: 12

i tried really hard to make the ages plauseable.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LIMELIMELIMELIMELIM

Still Dixie's POV (btw dixie is robin)

Or not. In fact it didn't get serious at all. But it did get really really fun. Everyone was sitting around a big table in the middle of the room. Except for Alfred who had just put a platter of cookies into the middle of the table then walked out. Batman sat down and Conner and I soon followed. Damian, Jason, Tim, Barry, Roy, and Oliver were sitting on the right side of the table with Clark, Hal, and Bruce on the left side. Everyone was in uniform. Conner and I sat down next to Bruce and waited.

"We all know why we are here.",started Bruce. "It is time for the Superhero singing compitition. All the winners from last year plus Conner are here to see who will compete in the finals next year."

I still don't know how he said all that with a straight face but he still managed to do it. So i know you think this is probably crazy but we just decided to do this last year. All of the Justice League plus Damian, Tim, Roy, Jason and me. We decided to allow Conner to come after he found out I was a girl after he accidentely walked in on me in the bathroom. It got really akward but afterward we both got really close.

As for who sang what here is the list:

Jason: In the City by Kevin Rudolf

Tim: Just a Dream by Nelly

Damian: Riding Solo by Jason Derulo

Bruce: Replay by Iyaz

Clark: Superman by Five For Fighting ( Shocker!)

Hal: Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO

Roy: Perfect by Simple Plan

Oliver: Dream On by Aerosmith

Barry: I Just Wanna Run by Downtown Friction

Me: Blown Away by Carry Underwood

It was awesome and I was pretty amazing and emotional when i sang my song. I got a hug from all the men of the Justice League. I'm a playa ;). This year Conner is going to compete with us which is going to be awesome becaus I haven't heard him sing before.

"Just so oyu know, I will be winning this year so don't get your hopes up boys.", I said with my usual cockiness.

"Don't count on it smexiness. I just might have you beat this year.", Announced Hal. I love it when he calls me smexiness. It's cute.

"Well the. Let us begin!", Yelled Bruce

**ROBINROBINROBINROBINROBINROB INROBINROBINROBINROBINROBINR OBIN**

So review and tell me what you think. I will update tomorrow and tell me if you want me to write last years singing competition. Also i am willing to take song requests and stoy requests! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Finally got a new laptop charger. ;p

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fvofvbfivbifjbvaiufbviufbvia djbvjvjbfvjbavjbfbvafbvajfva hfvjfbadfbvfbvjfvfvfbvafbvaf bvabvabfvhuafvhub

_**Dixie's POV**_

Tim goes first. We always go from last place to first place an Tim didn't even try so he got last place. He just sat own and sang. Like he is doing right now. He opened his mouth and:

You've got the best of both worlds

You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,

And lift him back up again

You are strong but you're needy,

Humble but you're greedy

And based on your body language,

And shoddy cursive I've been reading

Your style is quite selective,

though your mind is rather reckless

Well I guess it just suggests

that this is just what happiness is

And, what a beautiful mess this is

It's like picking up trash in dresses

Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write

Kind of turn themselves into knives

And don't mind my nerve,

You could call it fiction

But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear

'Cause here we are,

Here we are

Although you were biased,

I loved your advice

Your comebacks are quick and probably have to do with your insecurities

There's no shame in being crazy,

Depending on how you take these words I'm paraphrasing,

This relationship we're staging

And what a beautiful mess this is

It's like picking up trash in dresses

It kind of hurts when the kind of words you say

Kind of turn themselves into blades

And kind and courteous is the life I've heard

But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt

Oh dear

'Cause here we are,

Here we are

Here we are[7x]

We're still here

What a beautiful mess this is

It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes

And through timeless words,

And priceless pictures

We'll fly like birds, not of this earth

And tides they turn and hearts disfigure

But that's no concern when we're wounded together

And we, tore our dresses and stained our shirts

But it's nice today

Oh the wait was so worth it

His singing was beautiful. I think he actually tried this time. Either way, I now have to try extra hard. But really he has a great voice. The whole time he was singing everyone had wide eyes and there jaws on the floor. I want that kind of reaction. Oh well. Lets see who's next.

_**Jason's next folks so stay tuned. Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel!**_

I always wanted to type that. Hehe. Anyways Jason is next and I will update tomorrow at around the same time. Song requests are appreciated and I need some people to help me wit something. Here are some prompts for some stories I want to write after I finish at least 2 of my stories but give me a review or PM to tell me which I should write!

Stories:

Begins/ Young justice/ Multiple other universes. - Fem!Robin meets around 7 other batman universes.

2. Young Justice-Drabbles- multiple different storylines that revolve around different things- continuation of my story Takis but with more details

3. Teen titans- Fem!Robin gets put into the past to when Slade was in the army. The twist- Slade came to the past with Robin.

4. Young Justice- Fem!Robin is crushing on Flash or Lex Luthor- you decide which.

Also if you whish for any of these not to be Fem!Robin just tell me and I can switch it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't update but my laptop broke and it can't be fixed. My kindle broke for the third time. I'm a mess. ! ! ! ! Dixie's POV "So Jason you're next." Bruce said. Jason stood up and I was shocked by what came out. "So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town 'Cause after all This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top Don't look back Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town 'Cause after all This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely This house doesn't burn down slowly To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am" Jason proved to be another person that could drop jaws. He sang with so much emotion. I'm screwed if everyone decides to be this good.


End file.
